For China's Freedom
by Mikat2
Summary: What would happen if Shen used his infantry instead of his ships? Read, and find out as Shifu gathers some unnaturall allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? Nothing? Ok...anyways I am writing a story on what would happen if The American Revolution Has ended, but the dead Americans were transported to the KFP universe. Not everything will be accurate for I will add in my own American ocs for this story. Also...tell me if you want me to add the British so the Americans can fight the British. Enough talking lets get to reading. This also takes place when Lord Shen tries to capture China, but the plot will be way different in that regard because I will make it were Shen sends his forces to capture all of China with inf rather than with boats. Sorry now lets get to reading.**

**GONGMEN CITY/NO P.O.V.**

Deep in Gongmen city Lord Shen, and the wolf boss Zhong were discussing battle plans to capture China.

"But sir our boats aren't fast enough...we need a way to capture more land at a faster rate." Zhong told Shen.

"Hmmmmm...I see your point, so what do you have in mind?" Shen asked.

"Ok so I was thinking that we spread our force of ten thousand into five forces of two thousand, and make them march onto small villages, and big cities to capture, and recruit more soldiers for our army." Zhong suggested.

"Its simple, but affective. Ok we'll do it your way." Shen responded.

"Thank you sir, and what's our first target?" Zhong asked.

"The Valley of Peace." Shen responded.

"Yes sir as you wish." Zhong responded while bowing.

"You are dismissed, oh and go ahead, and march your forces to the valley...I want to surprise them. Shen said while giving a wicked smile.

Zhong then ran out of the palace, and told his army to march, and thus started the war for China.

**TIME SKIP/2 MONTHS/ NO P.O.V.****/JADE PALACE**

Master Shifu was meditating in the courtyard when a goose ran up to him.

"MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU!" The goose yelled.

"Yes Zhang?" Shifu asked annoyed.

"We have urgent matters." Zhang responded with fear in his voice.

Shifu then took the message from Zhang's hand, and read it. His face then was plastered with fear, anger. Shifu threw the scroll down, and went to find Po, and the others. After searching for a bit he found them in the kitchen.

"Students!...Students!" Shifu yelled, but everyone couldn't hear him over their laughter.

"**STUDENTS!" **Shifu yelled really loud which seemed to get their attention.

"Yes master Shifu?" Viper asked.

"We are at war with Lord Shen, and a ten thousand wolf army...maybe more." Shifu explained with fear in his voice.

Everyone looked at him in shock, and fear.

"So what do we do?" Crane asked.

"We stay here, and protect the villagers at all cost." Shifu responded.

"But they have a huge army." Crane said aloud.

"I'm sure Shen wouldn't waste to many men on the valley, but that does not mean we don't need to be worried." Shifu explained.

"So what do you want us to do." Tigress asked.

"Stay here, and patrol around the valley, and wait for news from the imperial army." Shifu commanded.

"yes master." All of them responded while bowing.

A couple of days have passed, and no sign of any wolf army yet, so the Five have been doubting that this army was any real threat, until today.

A messenger arrived with news from the Imperial army.

"I must get this letter to Master Shifu at once." The courier commanded.

The five escorted the courier to Shifu, and the courier gave the message to him. Shifu opened the scroll, and read it.

"What does it say master?" Viper asked.

"Lord Shen's army is finding victory across the land, and is coming for us...the Imperial army is sending at least fifty men, but that's not enough." Shifu said with his voice filled with sorrow.

There was a long period of silence until Po broke it. "I don't think Shen will send his entire army at once though." Po said with confidence.

"Hmmmm...maybe, but no matter, we need to stay alert, and be ready." Shifu commanded.

The Five, and Po left Shifu, and started to patrol the valley again.

**TIME SKIP/ONE DAY/NO P.O.V.**

Everything was quiet until *BOOM!* a cannon ball smashed into the ground killing some of the soldiers. "We are under attack!" One of them shouted.

"Phalanx formation!" The commander yelled.

The soldiers then made a front wall of spears with men holding spears over their head, and waited. Eventually at least fifty wolves showed up, and charged. Instead of charging straight forward they ran on the walls at last second, and jumped off of them, and killed the soldiers including the commander from behind. The wolves then turned their themselves to the Five, and Po. The wolves were about to charge until they heard a distant marching behind them. Tigress looked a bit behind the wolves, and saw strange creatures in blue uniforms, and holding strange weapons with what looked like some sort of blade at the end of it. The marching sound got louder, and louder with the sound of a drum being played at the rythem of the marching. The wolves then turned around to face them. The strange creatures kept marching in a two deep line until they reached about eighty yards away, and stopped.

"Company halt!" The line leader commanded.

The wolves then charged them at full speed, and swords raised. The commander then started to yell orders.

"READY!" The commander yelled, and the men put their weapons at their sides.

"PRESENT!" The commander yelled another order, and the men then put the end of their weapons on their shoulders. The wolves got closer, and closer until...

"FIRE!" The commander yelled while swing down his sword ordering his men to fire. For the next two seconds all you heard was fifty musket shots going off, and thirty wolves dropped.

"CHARGE!" The commander yelled, and the men charged, and started to stab the wolves with their blades. The battle was over in less than two minutes. The men then got back in their line, and reloaded their weapons.

Shifu was now at the scene approaching the line commander.

"What is your name?" Shifu asked.

"My name is Travis Shakeston sir." Travis replied.

"I would like to speak to your commander." Shifu ordered.

"Follow me." Travis said while waving his hand gesturing us to follow.

"Company on me!" Travis yelled, and began to march.

**TIME SKIP/TWO OURS/NO P.O.V.**

The Five, Po, Shifu, Travis, and his company finally reached the army camp after marching about two hours.

"Ok men take a break, and freshen up...we will be on morning patrol." Travis commanded, and his men walked off.

Travis escorted us to his commander's ten, but the Five, Shifu, and Po were getting strange, mean, and good looks from the other soldiers which to say there was a lot of them.

They finally reached the commanders tent. "Ok head inside." Travis said while waving his hand.

They all headed inside, and saw a tall six foot, four inch tall man with brown eyes, brown hair, and a brown beard with a connecting goatee.(The beard was stubbled not long)

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I would like to talk to you." Shifu said with a mannerly voice.

"About what?" The man asked.

"An alliance." Shifu responded.

The man picked his head up, and smiled. He put his hand out, and SHifu shook it.

"You've got the American army on your side...erm" The man trailed off.

"Shifu." Shifu finished the sentence for him.

"Ok Shifu I will send two patrols of twenty-six men each day to your village to help you guard it." The man said.

"Thank you Shifu said while walking out of the tent, but he turned around.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Shifu asked.

"Andrew...Andrew Henderson." Andrew responded while smiling.

"Thank you again Andrew." Shifu thanked Andrew.

**TIME SKIP/TWO HOURS/JADE PALACE/SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

'Hmmmm I wonder if I made the right choice?' I asked myself.

I then laid down on my cot and went to sleep.

**THAT NEXT MORNING**

I awoke to the sound of what sounded like explosions, so I quickly assembled my students, and headed off to the sound. We finally reached a open field were we saw a mass line of wolves facing a mass line of Andrew's troops marching towards them. The wolves charged them, and Andrew gave some commands.

The first one was "READY!"

The second came seconds afterwards "PRESENT!"

And finally the last one which made me flinch at the sound.

..."FIRE!"...was the last order given, and many wolves fell...this war has just begun.

**Well guys how did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad, or a bit of both? Let me know in the reviews. I will see you guys later.**


	2. The battle for Fort Greyhound

**What's up guys Mikat here with the second chapter so enjoy!**

**TIME 6:52 AM/SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

As I watched the battle unfold in horror I heard the screams of the wounded, and of those who were killed by Andrew's men or cannons. The wolves kept charging, but Andrew's men were ready to fire again so he gave the order, and many more wolves fell. Then he ordered his cannons to fire, and each time they did they killed at least fifty wolves. "RETREAT!" was what I heard the wolves commander say before being shot down in the midst of battle. The wolves started to scatter, and retreat across the open field, and back into the woods. The battle was over within minutes. I told everyone to follow me as I made my way to Andrew. As I got closer I could smell smoke, and the putrid smell of dead bodies on the battlefield. I walked up to Andrew, and decided to speak.

"Andrew I am grateful that you have protected us, but you didn't have to kill so many of them." I said with sorrow.

"If we didn't kill many of them, then they would have killed many of us." Andrew simply stated back.

As much as I hated to admit it he was right, they would have killed us. I sigh as I, and my students head back to the valley. We walked to the top of a hill, and I gave one more glance at the battlefield only to find at least five hundred wolves scattered across the field either wounded, or dead. I turn back around, and head to the palace.

**TIME SKIP/4 HOURS**

We reached the valley, and found some of Andrew's men marching threw the streets waving at the villagers, and saying hello every once, and a while. 'I'm going to have a chat with Andrew later.' I told myself. After a couple of hours I decided to talk to Andrew who was actually in the valley.

"Excuse me Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I was just wondering...what did you do with the survivors of the battle?" I asked.

He stood there for a while until he said, "Well we bandaged them up, and welcomed them into the American army...why?" Andrew stated, and asked.

"Just a curiosity." I replied.

"It was nice seeing you, but I must go now Shifu." Andrew said while walking off.

"Such a weird man." I told myself, and I walked back to the palace.

**TIME/10:52 PM/ANDREW'S P.O.V./**

**"**Sir I suggest making a fort in the open filed that way we can see the enemy coming from all distances at a long distance." Travis suggested.

"Hmm, I agree, but we are going to need the supplies." I responded.

"Ive got that covered sir." Travis responded.

"That's what you said before." I said mockingly.

"That was a long time ago." Travis responded angrily.

"I'm only joking you know." I said teasingly.

"*sigh* I know sir I know." I said while chuckling.

"Ok Travis we will build a fort." I said.

**TIME SKIP/3 MONTHS/SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

I was walking with the emperor to Fort Greyhound so he could consult with Andrew about his technology. We arrived at the fort, and the two soldiers opened the gate for us to enter. We walked in, and walked straight to Andrew's office. I opened the door, and the emperor spoke immediately.

"Mr. uhhh Andrew...I would like for you to give my blacksmiths your weapon technology." He said with a hint of demandingness in his voice. Andrew just looked up at him.

"No." Is all Andrew responded with.

"WHY NOT!" The emperor shouted.

"I request that you show respect, or I will have you escorted out of here." Andrew said calmly.

"I was done here anyways." The emperor said, and walked out.

After the emperor had left I began to think why Andrew didn't give him the technology, but I just shrugged it off. I crawled into my cot, and fell asleep.

I awoke, and decided to go see Andrew at the fort to ask him some questions, so I gathered my students, and headed off. We walked for a couple of hours until we reached the fort, and the men let us inside. I met Andrew on one of the walls, and was about to ask him some questions until...

*Cannon ball hits the wall of the fort* A cannon ball hits the wall that we are standing on.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK...DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!'' Andrew yelled out, and his men lined themselves up on the wall ready to fire.

"Fire at will when the enemy comes within range am I understood!" Andrew yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" All of his men yelled out.

I heard a distant explosion, and a couple of seconds later a cannon ball hit the wall again causing an explosion hitting a soldier, and blowing his leg off. He reached out to me screaming while I was keeping myself from throwing up. I then noticed the mass of wolves charging at the fort. They go closer, and closer until the men started shooting, and the wolves kept falling like leaves off of an autumn tree. But the wolves made it to the side of the fort, and put ladders up, and began climbing the walls. The men were kicking the ladders down, but there was to many, and they started to horde the wall as one after another climbed onto the top. I fought until I became tired, and I noticed a wolf about to slash me, but a soldier comes out, and kicks the wolf. He the brings his weapon down stabbing the wolf in the back while it was on the ground. I saw Andrew fighting some wolves with the best sword fighting I have ever seen in my lifetime. I finally made it to him, and fought by his side. After fighting for a while we killed all of the wolves, but heard a horn, and noticed an even larger mass of wolves approaching. They too made it up on the walls, and started to fight. I became even more tired, and I was knocked down by a cannon ball hitting the wall. As my vision cleared I saw a wolf bringing his sword over his head ready to strike. I knew that I was going to die...'at least I will die with honor' I told myself, and then the wolf brought his sword down.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Cliffhanger, I know I'm terrible like that, but no matter. So tell me what you think because I am outta here.**

**For now.**


	3. The campain

**What's up guys Mikat here with the third chapter. Warning this chapter with have some gore in it, and some very sad scenes. Before I forget I do not own KFP only this story line, and my ocs'. Now on with the story.**

**SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes waiting for death's cold embrace, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to find Andrew's sword under the wolf's sword keeping it from killing me. Andrew lifted up, and swung back down slashing the wolf across the chest killing him instantly. The wolf fell with a thud, and blood started to leak from his chest. Andrew then picked me up, and set me on my feet.

"You didn't think that I would let die on me that easily would you?" Andrew asked mockingly.

"Very funny, but right now I need to find my students." I explained.

"They are over there kicking ass." Andrew said while pointing to the West wall.

"Thank you." I replied, and hurried off to help my students.

I kept fighting for what seemed like hours, and hours with so many wolves infront of me. I finally reached my students, but Andrew's men have already helped them by charging in, and killing the wolves.

"READY!...PRESENT!...FIRE!" I heard Andrew yell as I heard shots fired, and the wolves over at the East wall fell dead.

My students, and I rushed over to Andrew only to find him fighting three wolves by himself. The first swung over head, but Andrew blocked up then swung his sword to the left cutting the wolf on his chest killing him. The second one ran up, but Andrew shot him with his pistol, or whatever they call them. The third one jumped, and was about to swing down until...Andrew stabbed up piercing the wolf in the chest in the air. Andrew made the wolf slide off his sword by lowering it. His sword was dripping with blood as well as his uniform. Now that I saw, there was several dead wolves around him.

"RETREAT!" The wolf commander yelled.

"FORM LINE!" Andrew said while his men formed a line on the North wall. The wolves were scattered, and running away.

"READY!...PRESENT...FIRE!" Andrew yelled, and his men fired their weapons as well as their cannons hitting wolves repeatedly. There was one shot that almost made me barf. It tore through five wolfs, blowing one in half, and blowing another one's head off. My students, and I watched in horror as Andrew's men continued to fire.

"Cease fire men." Andrew said calmly.

I walked over to Andrew with anger. "You did not have to kill those wolves!" I yelled.

He just looked at me. "War is a terrible thing, and if I didn't set an example then they would keep trying, and trying until they have killed all of us." Andrew explained calmly.

I then calmed down for he was right they would keep trying until they have succeeded. " I am sorry Andrew. I just don't want to see so many die." I explained.

Andrew smiled. "I know how you feel because I don't want to see any die, but some of us have to step out of our boundaries, and make decisions that will have a greater outcome. This is for China's freedom after all." Andrew said while patting me on the back.

Andrew then stands back up, and starts to talk to someone.

"What's the report on our men?" He asked.

"Thirty wounded, and twenty dead." The man said.

"Do we have any prisoners?" Andrew asked.

"We have two hundred." The man said.

"Ask them if they want to join, and if not then send them home to their families." Andrew explained.

"Yes sir." The man said while putting his hand up to his hat, and then running off.

**TIME SKIP/6 HOURS/SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

I was walking around the fort's courtyard when I heard talking in the main house. The guards let me in, and I walked up to the room were I heard the noises. I saw Andrew, and some of his commanders talking about something.

"Ahh Shifu just the man I wanted to see." Andrew said with glee.

"About what." I asked.

"What do you know about the wolves, and were they came from?" Andrew asked.

"Gongmen city. why?" I asked.

"How far is this city?" Andrew asked ignoring my question.

"At least a weeks worth of travelling." I explained.

"Why? Whats going on?" I asked once more.

"We are no longer going defensive. We are going to go offensive, and recapture all the cities, and then Gongmen." Andrew explained.

"Ok I will take five thousand men which is half with me on my campaign, and I want the rest of you to stay here, and defend until further notice. Am I understood?" Andrew asked.

"Yes sir." The rest of the men said.

**TIME SKIP/40 DAYS/ SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

Several days has passed, and Tigress surprisingly has fallen in love with Andrew, but she hasn't told him yet which pains me because Andrew could die in his campaign. Andrew, and his men were outside the valley saying their final goodbyes to friends. Tigress then walked up to Andrew, and gave him a huge hug which really surprised me.

"Please come back." Tigress pleaded.

Andrew just put his hand on her check, and kissed her forhead. "I will try to come back with good news on my campaign." Andrew said.

Andrew then turned away, and walked to the front of the massive line. "COMAPNY FORWARD!" Andrew yelled, and the fight for freedom has begun.

**And done! Ok guys let me know what you think. Well as much as I hate it I have to leave, so cya!**


	4. The turn for the worst

**Hey guys what's up Mikat here with the fourth chapter. I've noticed that a lot of you guys are reading but not putting reviews. What's up with that? Make sure to put reviews so I know what you like, and don't like. Now that's out of the way lets begin.**

**NEXT MORNING/SHIFU'S P.O.V.**

I awoke to a peaceful morning, but I also was worried for Tigress and her new found love for Andrew. I was also worried about Andrew for if he is hurt or killed then Tigress will be devastated. 'I guess I can go check on her.' I though, and went down to the student barracks. As I turned around the corner I noticed my students except Tigress standing outside her room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We cant find Tigress." Monkey explained.

My eyes widened at her disappearance. 'Why would she leave?" I thought. 'Wait...oh no.' I thought with worry.

Apparently my students noticed what I was doing. "What's wrong master?" Viper asked.

"She left to find Andrew." I explained.

Everyone went wide eyed at what I said. They started to worry, and blurt out things which was making me annoyed. "QUIET!" I yell while slamming my cane on the ground. They immediately shut up. "What should we do?" Po asked.

"I will go after her, and you four will watch over the valley...understood?" I asked. They all nodded, and left to find Tigress.

**FOREST/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

My men and I were walking through the forest, and I started to feel uneasy. "What's wrong sir?" Travis asked.

"Hm? Oh its nothing...I just feel a bit paranoid." I explained, and Travis nodded. I heard footsteps near me, and I stopped as well as my men.

"Steadfast men, we are not alone." I said while my men readied their muskets.

"Show yourself!" I yell, and the next thing I know I see Tigress walk out of the brush, and my men immediately lowered their weapons.

"*sigh* Tigress what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to come along so I could help you with any town folk, or to show you any shortcuts." She explained.

I sighed. "Ok fine you can come along, but please when the fighting starts stay behind the lines, or behind the artillery." I pleaded.

"Ok." Tigress said while following me, and my men.

After about an hour Tigress asked me a question. "Were are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to *Pulls up map* LE Cheng." I replied.

"Oh...Andrew I cant begin to thank you for helping us in this war." She said in sweet tone which made me smile.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"Why did you help us anyways?" She asked.

"Well I have already seen what Shen's army has done before hand, and I wanted to do something about it, but I wasn't ready at the time so I waited, and waited until the time was right." I explained

"Oh." Was all Tigress said.

"Plus I couldn't stand to see people suffer, and see their freedoms be taken away." I explained.

"I know this all to well." I said while giving a blank face.

"Why, what happened, and how did you get here anyways?" She asked.

"Well I died in a battle as well as my men, but how I got here I have no idea." I explained.

"You died!" Tigress yelled.

"Yup." I replied.

"How?" She asked.

"It's a long story...it was the battle of Manhattan Hill." I said.

**FLASHBACK/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

We were marching to face our enemy the British who is trying to take our freedom away. We had about ten thousand men against fifteen thousand British soldiers. We marched up the hill overseeing the redcoats marching on our position ready to fight. We set up our artillery on the hill, and I march our infantry towards the redcoats to at least hold them off until reinforcements arrived. I order my men to stop, and line up a huge line across the battlefield. The British marched on our position, and stopped. I gave the order to fire, and a mass of British troops fell, but when they gave the order many more of my troops fell which left us with an even less number of men. We kept fireing, and fireing until I ordered my artillery to fire explosive rounds which killed many redcoats, but eventually my artillery ran out of ammo, and my men were low on ammo too. After the redcoats fired another volley they bayonet charged us. We held our ground for a while, but they were overwhelming, and we had to pull back. I ordered the retreat, but when I got to the top of the hill I felt a bullet go through me, and I landed on my knees. I looked back to find my men being slaughtered, and in front of me the same thing. I then fall forward, and passed out. I awoke several hours later only to find thousand of bodies both British, and American soldiers laying dead...none wounded. I walked for a bit before I started to feel lightheaded. I heard a yell, and I turned around only to find a single redcoat charging me. he tried to stab me, but I side stepped, and slashed his back, but when I tried to give the killing blow he stabbed me from the ground. I coughed up some blood, and fell over on the ground on my back. I look at the soldier to find him dead, and I look back to the sky drawing my last breath before dying.

**PRESENT TIME**

"And there you go...that's the story." I said while lowering my head as well as some other troops.

"I am sorry...I shouldn't have asked." Tigress apologized.

"It's alright, I don't mind." I said while patting her on the shoulder.

"We are here." I said while stopping.

"You go check to see who's in the town." I ordered.

"Yes sir." The scout said while running off.

After ten minutes the scout came back.

"Sir there is at least two hundred wolves in the city.

"Hmpf, this should be a breeze...ok men form up on me, and lets get these bastards!" I yelled as well as the men.

**GONGMEN CITY/ SHEN'S P.O.V.**

"LORD SHEN...LORD SHEN!" A wolf was yelling while running into the room.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"LE Cheng has just been attacked, and taken over by this so called Andrew." The wolf said.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled while slamming my foot on the floor leaving a crack, and causing the wolf to flinch.

"There's also more...those same creatures are here, but they are in different colored uniforms, and wish to speak with you." The wolf explained.

"Very well let the in." I ordered.

The wolf ran off to get this commander, and after a couple of minutes he arrived.

He was a tall man about 6' 2" tall with a white hair, or wig, and a striking mustache. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I was going to ask the same thing." The man said with a very different accent.

"I am Lord Shen...the king and commander of the wolf army." I explained.

"Now...who are you?" I ask.

"I am colonel James Pat, commander of the Golden Cross Brigade of the British army." James explained.

"Ok...James what do you want?" I ask.

"An alliance...I will share my training drills as well my technology of weapons to you." James offered.

"And why would you do this?" I asked.

"We both have an enemy that we want to get rid of." He explains.

"And who would that be?" I ask.

"That man would be no other than Andrew Henderson...commander of the Elite Guard of the United States of America." James explained, and I just smiled.

"Then let us begin our bright new feature shall we?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes we shall." James says while smiling.

**NO P.O.V.**

Andrew, and his men kept marching on towns, and cities freeing them from Shen's rule, and they began to get confident, but as they neared another town they heard an all to familiar sound of war drums being played which could only mean one thing.

"The British are here." Andrew says angrily.

This war has just turned for the worst for the Americans.

**Ok guys that was the fourth chapter, so what do you think? And remember to leave a review so I know what you like, and don't like. Ok guys, and gals I'm outta here cya!**


	5. The Strings of Fate

**What's up guy? Mikat here with the fifth chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

"No it cant be." I said with anger.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"Its the British." I stated back.

Tigress only gasped as my men went from confident to scared. My men started to panic, but I had a plan.

"Wait...I want a scout to go see how many there are." I ordered.

I pointed out a soldier, and told him to go scout the area. After ten minutes or so he came back. "Sir there is at least two hundred red coats in the town." My scout informed.

"Hmmmm, ok I've got an idea. I want fifty men to come with me while the eight 30lber batteries stay on this hill, and shell them while we give the suppressing fire...got it?" I asked.

"sir yes sir!" They all yelled and prepared for the assault.

It took a couple of hours for the men to complete the setup, but now we are ready to advance, so I lead my men to the town. As we got closer I could see the red coats treating the towns people poorly, and forced them out of their homes. This made me angry, for no one should suffer this kind of injustice. When we reached the town the red coats saw us immediately, and formed a huge line with fifty men at both of our flanks.

"Skirmish positions!" I yelled, and the men spread out.

"All batteries fire!" I yelled as I raised my sword in the air. Moments later you could hear distant booming sounds, and after a few second explosions went off near the red coats killing a bunch of them.

"Fire at will!" I yelled as I slashed my sword down ordering my men to fire. Not only could you hear the cannons, but the constant firing of my mens muskets.

"Hold your fire!" I ordered. I looked around to see dead red coats all over the town, but in the distance I could see the others retreating. I knew exactly what that meant.

"I want this place built into a fortress now!" I yelled, and the rest of my men rushed in, and started to make preparations to make this town a fort.

**TIME SKIP/12 HOURS/**

After the town was fortified I set up a recruitment table, but before I put it out I gave a speech.

"Everyone hear me! Do you want these red coats to mistreat you any longer, or do you want justice, and freedom?!" I asked and yelled the towns people.

"I want my freedom!" A towns person yelled out, and I pointed to him.

"Good...now I will set up a recruitment table, and I want all men above the age of seven-teen to come up, and volunteer for the army." I said while pulling out a table.

After hours of countless people signing up we reached the last person, and closed the recruitment book. "How many did we get?" I asked.

"Sir we got a really great amount of three thousand soldiers." The soldier replied, and I nodded with confidence.

"ok I want them fitted, and ready for the morning." I ordered, and walked off to sleep.

**THAT NEXT MORNING**

I walked outside to see all three thousand ready to be trained which made me smile. "Ok men follow me." I said while waving my hand. We marched to an open field to were I had hundreds of dummies set up for target practice.

"Ok so one thousand lions, one thousand panthers, and one thousand tigers. Interesting." I spoke out loud. "Ok the lion company will be the 'GOLDEN TAIL COMPANY', the tigers will be 'THE STRIPED DEVILS', and the panthers will be 'THE 1ST REGIMENT OF DARK GUARDS'." I said while pointing to each company. "Ok get into ready positions." I ordered, and they all walked up.

"READY!" I ordered, and they put their weapons at their side.

"PRSENT!" I ordered, and they put their weapons to their shoulders, but I saw that they are really focused so I tried something new.

"PICK YOUR TARGET!" I yelled, and they all moved their guns into different directions, and held there.

"FIRE!" I ordered, and they all fired, and they all hit their target which really surprised me.

"Great shots everyone." I complimented.

"Ok that's enough training for the day." i said and they all walked off.

i walked back to my tent only to find Peter there. "i hope they are ready Andrew." Peter said worriedly.

"Believe me they are." I stated back.

Peter only nodded, and walked out of my tent. i laid down on my bed, and fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP/5 HOURS/**

I heard an explosion, and immediately got up, and suited up. i ran out of my tent only to find my men running to their uniforms, and weapons. "What happened?" i asked. A soldier ran up to me and said, "Sir the British are attacking." i thought for a moment, and an idea popped into my head.

"Get my regiments ready." i ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldier replied while saluting me.

i walked to the three regiments, and said something. "Men I know I'm asking a lot, but i want you to fire three volleys in this fight." i asked.

"We are with you sir." A panther replied which made smile, and pat him on the shoulder. I took the three regiments out to the open field along with five regular infantry regiments. My artillery was set up on the hill ready to fire. We marched until we came level with the British soldiers.

"Company halt!" The British commander ordered.

i decided to use dirty tactics.

"Company ready!" I ordered, and they all readied their weapons.

"PRESENT!" I ordered.

"PICK YOUR TARGETS!" I ordered, and their guns went into differnet directions.

"FIRE!" I ordered, and they fired. All of them hit their mark, and three thousand men fell which left four-teen thousand left. I ordered them to fire two more times, but the Britsih has had enough, and they charged us. I ordered the retreat, and for the regulars to come down, and handle the situation. They collided with eachother, and you could the clanging of metal hitting eachother, and the screams of the injured or dying. I was in the middle of this fighting every red coat I could at this point. I looked up to see Travis giving orders to the three animal regiments.

"Men equip bayonets!" He ordered, and they took the bayonets out of the scabbard, and put it on the end of their muskets.

"Now charge!" Travis ordered, and yelled a battlecry while charging down hill. They finally reached us, and collided with the British, and they just decimated the British by relentlessly fighting, and killing them off. The British commander finally ordered the retreat, but not without one last artillery barrage. i told my men to get back, but it was too late as the bombs hit the ground wounding many of my men, but killing very few of them. I then noticed Tigress up on the hill with the men, and a cannon fired a cannon ball right were she was. I rushed to push her out of the way which i succeeded, but as soon as I did the bomb exploded sending me flying several feet away from her. I started to feel dizzy, and my body hurt like hell...my vision was getting blurry, and i felt like i was going to black out until my world went black.

**NO P.O.V.**

"The commander has been hit!" A soldier yelled out, and two men rushed to Andrew picking him up, and carrying him while a two line deep of men stood infront of him firing shots. As some of them fell others took their place in order to keep their commander safe. Tigress was watching as they carried Andrew away in horror. She looked back to see men carrying eachother, or supporting eachother while others were limping or crying as they walked back to the town. She could hear the cries of the wounded, and the smell of smoke, and gunpowder along with the smell of dead bodies. She then turned her head back to Andrew who seemed to be dead, but she saw his hand lift up, and reach out for her but she couldn't reach him in time for the men carried him into the medical tent. So she waited for hours outside the tent waiting for some news.

**TIME SKIP/4 HOURS/ NO P.O.V.**

The doctor came out of the tent with a sad face. "Ahem...Ms, Tigress?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" Tigress asked back.

"I am afraid that i have bad news...I do not know if Andrew will make it through the night." He explained, and Tigress's face was plastered with complete dread.

"Is he awake? Can I speak to him?" She asked.

"Of course." The doctor said, and he let her in. She walked in to see Andrew with bandages covering his right leg, and a bandage covering his left eye. She walked over to him, and knelt down.

"I'm so sorry Andrew." Tigress said with tears forming in her eyes. Andrew turned his head, and smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Hey its ok...ill make it, and even if i don't then it was all worth it...its for your freedom after all." Andrew said, and he fell unconsounice.(please tell me how to spell that because i always have trouble spelling that thanks.) Tigress smiled, and sat in a chair that was beside his bed, and started to stroke his cheek. "And I will never leave your side." She said while laying her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

**Ok guys that was the fifth chapter, so what do you think? And remember to leave a review because it gets kinda boring to write a chapter, but to never get a review to see what you guys think, so please leave a review.**

**Anyways guys ill see yall in the next chapter Mikat out!**


	6. Tearny!

**What's up guys? Nothing ok...well I've got another chapter for you YAY! Anyways lets begin.**

**ARMY CAMP/TIGRESS P.O.V.**

I laid there all night with Andrew to keep him company whenever he would wake up, and talk and then fall back asleep. Eventually I fell asleep myself, and awoke to see Andrew still lying in the bed sleeping with a smile in which made me smile. I continued to look at him and stroke his head with my paw before the doctor came in to look at Andrew, but I had to leave the tent. I did so reluctantly, but I had no choice. After what seemed like hours the doctor came out with a smile on his face.

"Good news miss Tigress. Andrew will make a full recovery, and will be up and running today." The doctor told me, and I was filled with excitement as Andrew appeared out of the tent. I ran over and hugged him, and he returned the hug.

"I thought you were going to die." I say with tears forming in my eyes. Andrew wiped away my tears and said, "I said that I would never leave you." Andrew told me, and I hugged him even tighter. I eventually broke the hug, and said, "What will happen now that the British are here?" I ask.

"We will either fight to the death or will somehow come to an agreement." Andrew replied simply. Andrew then started to gather his men, and march to the next town.

**TIME SKIP/ONE DAY/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

We continued to march, and march as we inched ever so closely to the next city. We reached a hill, and I told my men to stay here while I looked at the city. I climbed to the top, and what I saw made me worried. There was at least two thousand redcoats with 28bler fort artillery which could easily rip through several lines of infantry. I walked back down the hill only to be asked something by one of my men. "What did you see?" He asked. "They have at least two thousand soldiers, and several 28lber artillery." I replied, and I got an instant reaction from my mens faces which were worry. I told my men to camp here for the night while Travis and I form a plan.

"Sir we could place a thousand men on the east, and one thousand on the west as we put two thousand to the north, and another two thousand to the south with each side being supported by four artillery guns." Travis suggested.

"I love the plan Travis because we can use the hills to cover our men while our artillery fire upon the fort, and breach the walls." I reply with satisfaction.

"Then it is set...we will attack the city in the morning.

As morning came by my men were already set for the assault. I was at the top of the hill with four of my 38lber artillery batteries. I saw the redcoats line up on their walls ready for us to advance, but ordered their cannons to fire at mine. Luckily for us they are inaccurate.

"READY!" I yelled, and the men aimed the cannons.

"FIRE!" I yelled, and all six-teen cannons fired from all sides which broke down the walls to were we could move in, but there still a lot of wall to cover so I told my cannons to keep firing while I gave some orders to my infantry.

"Infantry equip bayonets!" I ordered, and you could hear the rattling of bayonets being put on at the end of their muskets.

"NOW BREACH THE WALLS! CLIMB THEM, AND LEAVE NO MAN ALIVE! FOR CHINA, AND ITS FREEDOM...CHARGE!" I yelled, and we all began to charge the city as we heard cannons fire, and muskets going off. I looked to my left, and right seeing my men fall as musket balls, and cannon balls hit them. The cries of the wounded, and dead will haunt me from this day. My men, and I finally reached the walls, and we set up ladders, and began to climb them. I reached the top, and pulled out my sword and pistol ready to strike down any opposing foes. Four British soldiers approached me, and one tried to stab me but I swung my sword down forcing his gun to be knocked out of his hands, and I quickly stabbed him. Another one tried to stab me, but I spun around with the other soldier in my arms, and the soldier stabbed him. I quickly swung to the right cutting the soldier in the chest instantly killing remaining two attacked at once, but I sidestepped, and slashed the right one in the left side, and he stumbles which caused the other one to stab him. I brought up my pistol, and shot him in the chest. I quickly reload my pistol, and as I reloaded my pistol another soldier tried to stab me, but I spun around, and stabbed him in the back. I took my sword out of him, and he fell to the ground with a thud. The fighting went on for hours, but we eventually won, and captured the city. I saw some redcoats retreat in the distance, and I knew were they were going, but decided not to follow.

**NO P.O.V./GONGMEN CITY**

A soldier ran up the stairs to tell Lord Shen the news, but when he got there he was cuffed, and then executed.

"Sir why did you execute him?!" Zhong asked.

"Our allies has brought some victories, and has given us technology, but I do not wish to share China." Shen spat back with a nasty glare.

"Then what do we do sir?" Zhong asked worriedly.

"When Andrew, and his men reach the city of Mei Pow then I want our forces to turn on the British, and kill everyone...am I understood?" Shen asked.

"Yes sir I shall tell the men right away." Zhong said, and ran off.

"I will rule China...no one else!" Shen exclaimed.

**Ok guys that's it, and yes I know its a short chapter, but I will make the next one longer. I promise, but for now I will see you guys in the next chapter. Oh before I forget please leave a review. I really want to see what you guys think. Ok now ill cya guys later. Peace!**


	7. Forever haunt me'

**What's up guys? Nothing? Well ok, but here we go again with another chapter YAY!**

**ZHONG'S P.O.V.**

'I wonder why Shen would turn on his ally like this?' I thought while I walked to Mei Pow to tell our troops to turn on the British during the fight. I walked for hours before finally reaching the city only to see the Americans and British preparing to fight. I quickly gave the Wolf that is in second command the letter, and he nodded. I quickly left the scene.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

As my men, and I were preparing I saw James standing on the flat ground waiting for us to advance, but I had a little surprise for him. I lined up my artillery guns on the top of the hill, and readied them to fire, but before I could the unimaginable happened. I heard a wolf yell, "Attack the British, and Americans...leave no one alive!". The wolves then charged down, and clashed with British who stood no chance from the surprise attack, but I wasn't going to let them slaughter them like this. "Men get ready to charge the wolves!" I yelled. "But sir why not the British, and the wolves?" Travis asked. "Because what better way is there to make your enemy your friend by helping them in their time of need." I replied bluntly. "Of course sir my apologies." Travis said. "OK MEN GET READY FOR THE FIGHT TO HELP THE BRITISH...I KNOW THEY ARE OUR ENEMYS, BUT THEY WERE ALSO OUR BROTHERS AT ONE TIME, SO LET US HELP THEM IN ORDER TO GAIN THAT BROTHERHOOD AGAIN...NOW CHARGE UNTO VICTORY!" I yell as my men, and charge down the hill.

**JAMES'S P.O.V.**

I heard a wolf yell out a order, and I became angry at what he said, and right before I gave an order my men were attacked from behind by the wolves, and were being cut down as if they were nothing. "Defensive positions...do not let them defeat us in this manner!" I yell while striking down a wolf who tried to stab me. I then heard the yell, and rumbling of feet from thousands of troops behind me, but before I could turn around I was shot in the left side of my stomach. a wolf then tried to stab me, but was shot before he could. I looked behind me as I was laying on the ground only to find the Americans charging us, and I thought 'here is were I am going to die...hmpf then let it be' I thought, and kept watching the Americans get closer. I then turned back around seeing my men being slaughtered infront of me. I closed my eyes as I heard the rumble of feet, but my death never came, and when I opened my eyes I was surprised. The Americans were passing us, and killing the wolves instead of killing my men. I watched in amazement as the Americans tore the wolves apart, but my attention was drawn back to a wolf that was about to stab me, but a sword blocked him, and then stabbed him in the chest. I looked up only to find a familiar man who was none other than Andrew himself who lifted me up, and put my arm around his shoulder. "Men fight with Americans against these wolves for they are here help us!" I yell, and as if magic my men began to tear the wolves apart. After hours of fighting, and watching Andrew portray his swordsmanship, and leadership the battle was over, and the wolves were retreating. Andrew ordered his men to move into the city as I did so mine. Andrew also ordered me to be cared for, and then be escorted to his tent in the city. I was escorted to his tent, and as I walked in I saw a Tiger talking with him, but he told her to leave as he told me to sit down. "So James...how has it been all these years?" Andrew asked as he poured some wine into a glass, and handed it to me. I took a sip before answering, "It's been good, but as you see I've been better haha." I laugh. "Yes I see this very much, but is there any reason why Shen would turn on you?" Andrew asked. "Only because he is a psychotic peacock with a lust for power then no I wouldn't." I replied. "Well you know in order for everything to work out, and get better is for us to work together you know." Andrew said, and I nodded. "True, but how would I benefit from this?" I asked. "Well for starters I could keep the emperor from executing you, and all of your men, and give you some of my land to you so you can build a colony." Andrew offered. "Very well I will fight with you, but do not think that we will always be allies from this." I said while shaking his hand. "Agreed, and I didn't expect it the slightest James." Andrew said while shaking my hand, and smiling. I was escorted back to my room, and fell asleep for I was exhausted.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

As James walked out of my tent I begand to wonder how we will attack Gongmen city without civilian calsities. 'Oh well I think of it some more when the time comes' I thought as I laid down on my cot, and fell asleep. Morning came around, and I met up with James, and his men and we began to march to the next city. As time went by James, and I became very good friends, and we were finding victory across the land, but we received grave new from a courier that gave James the letter, and his face became depressed. "What's the matter James?" I ask. "Shen has executed all of my men in the city, and is taking over all of the surrounding cities near him...this is all my fault." James said gravely, but I walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "You didn't know James...lets not dwell on the past for we now must focus on the future." I say, and James lightened up a bit. "Very well Andrew...let us be off." James replied, and we marched once more. As we marched on cities, and began to capture them, and give them to the emperor we became more worried of the Chinese rather than Shen for we are outnumbered ten to one comparing in the armies. After months of marching, and fighting our numbers have dwindled, but luckily we captured a city, and recruited more soldiers for the army. We marched, and marched for days until we reached what was our goal all along...Gongmen city. I looked upon it with much amazement seeing thousands of wolves on the walls, and several cannons on the walls which made me a little worried. "James how can we attack this city? We can only attack from the bay, but no other side. We would be risking so many loses of troops." I asked. "I don't know." James replied. He then walked off as did I, and we both began to plan a strategy to capture Gongmen.

**TIME SKIP/2 DAYS/ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

James, and I made plan, but it was blunt, and simple. Line the cannons up, and charge all of our men to the enemy's front wall, and hope for the best. I could already feel something in my gut that this is going to be a terrible, and devastating battle that will never leave my mind, or sould for it will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. I stood there as the sun rose behind me revealing the thousands of American, and British troops waiting to charge the fort. 'For China, for freedom...for Tigress' I think before I heard the first cannon fire, and the cannon ball hit the ground in front of me. I then gave the order that will forever haunt me. "CHARGE THE FORT, AND NEVER QUIT FIGHTING...NO ONE RETREATS...CHARGE!" I yelled, and my men began to yell, and charge forth as did I. 'This war will forever haunt me'.

**Ok guys tell me what you think of this chapter. Also I am giving a big shoutout to clay342 for giving me this great idea to have the British, and Americans to team up so again thank you clay. Ok guys for now I will see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE!**


	8. Death comes to all

**What's up guys? I'm back with the possibly final chapter of this story. Tho i might make a sequel or something. Let me know what you guys think. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**P.O.V./ANDREW**

I gave the order, and we all charged at the fort. I was at the very front leading my men in to the midst of battle. "Fire at will!" I yelled, and my men started to fire as well as the enemy. I noticed that more of my men were dropping than the enemies which worried me. We were getting closer, but before we reached the giant gate it opened revealing a 24 pounder battery being loaded with canister shot. Then it fired hitting all the men around me, but didn't hit me. They were soon replaced with other men willing to die for China. "All batteries fire!" I ordered, and our cannons fired blowing holes in the walls allowing my men to pour in, and kill the enemy. My men, and I reached the gate, and charged in killing the artillery gunners. But as soon as we got in the enemy opened fire, and killed my men, but more just kept pouring in, and pouring in opening fire and engaging with bayonets. I kept leading my men in the front killing as many as I could to reach my target. As I was fighting I noticed a wolf about to shoot me, but when he did one of my men jumped in front of me, and took the bullet. I grabbed his musket, and shot the wolf. We kept fighting the wolf horde, and I saw an opening...a pathway. I took advantage of this, and ran through it killing wolves in the process. Some of my men followed me, and fought along with me as my bodyguards protecting me from harm. We kept fighting until we reached the gate which had wolves guarding it. Luckily we had a grenadier follow us, and he threw a grenade which blew up and killed the wolves. We charged the gate, and broke through it, but as soon as we did we engaged more wolves. I fought, and cut my way through the wolves leaving my men to fight the rest. I continued to hack, and slash until I Finally reached Shen. His two bodyguards charged me, but I ducked down and stabbed the left one. I then threw him into the other wolf, and slashed him in the throat. I then began to fight with Shen. His sword work was remarkable as he kept turning, and twisting. (right here is some assassins creed stuff so just in case i dont own ac) Shen jumped in the air, and did a downwards stab, but I activated my hidden blade, and countered it by going upwards, and turning to the right sending Shen flying in that direction. Shen quickly got up, and charged me again, but evaded his attacks, but one of them caught my shoulder in which i cried out in pain. I quickly recovered, and began to attack nearly landing my marks until I cut his left wing. Shen became angry, and tried to stab me, but I spun around and stabbed him in the back. I quickly spun back around, and slashed him on the chest, and he fell forward with a thud. I took a deep breath, and sheathed my sword as well as my hidden blade. I walked back to the stairway only to see James there waiting for me. I walked up to him, and shook his hand.

"We did it James...we did it." I said with a smile, and James nodded.

"So what now?" James asked.

"We rebuild our republic." I answer, and James smiles as we both turn to the men awaiting the news.

"We have victory! China is free!" We both yell, and all the men cheer, and yell as well as Travis who is cheering.

"Huzzah, huzzah, huzzah!" The men cheer in a happy tone. I could hear some movement behind us, and when i turned around I saw Shen throw some metal feathers at James who I pushed out of the way. But The feather caught me in the chest. I slowly fell to my knees holding the feather that stuck out of me, and pulled it out with a grunt. I looked up at Shen who had now died, and fell to the right on my back.

**P.O.V./SHEN**

If I die then at least I will take someone with me.' I think to myself as I struggle to stand, and took out my last throwing feather, and aimed for James. I threw it, but Andrew pushed him out of the way, and hit him. I smiled as I died.

**P.O.V./TRAVIS**

I saw Andrew go down, and screamed "NO!" as I, and the men ran up the stairs. I was the first to reach the top, and saw Andrew lying on his back in a puddle of blood motionless. I kneeled over him, and put my hand under his head. He than coughed up some blood, and began to speak. "Travis...*cough* I dont think i'll make it..." Andrew tells me, and I shake my head. "But who will lead the army, and rebuild the republic?" I ask, and Andrew chuckles. "You will Travis...I relieve my command to you...*cough*...also Travis will you do something for me?" Andrew asked, and I nodded. "Tell Tigress I'm sorry." Andrew said, and began to cough up blood violently. Andrew breathed his last breath, and fell backwards dying. I shed a few tears, and ordered the men to pick him up, and so they did. "Today was a great. but horrible day." I say to myself, and walk off.

**P.O.V./TIGRESS**

I noticed the men coming back, but with sad expressions, and when a cart came in view I knew why. I almost cried at the site. Andrew was lying there with his arms crossed, and eyes closed. His sword was to his right, and pistol to his left. Even in death he leads his men. I started to cry, and cry until the battery officer hugged me trying to comfort me. "I know I know...we are all sad." He said, and I continued to cry.

**TIME SKIP/3 DAYS/TRAVIS P.O.V.**

Three days has passed since Andrews death, and we have built an entire village which surprised me. We built a cemetery for the dead which we gave a honorable burial. We kept Andrew for last which is today. I walked to the site, and watched as the men gave a salute, and fired three volleys in the air. The whole thing lasted three hours for his because every man, women, and child from the surrounding villages wanted to pay their respects. I headed to the building which was like a museum which all of our soldier clothing, and weapons that have died. I walked in, and saw Tigress watching the men putting up Andrew's stuff. I approached her, and spoke. "Andrew wanted me to tell you something before he died." I said. "What was it?" Tigress asked. "He said he was sorry." I replied, and Tigress nodded. "He is forgiven." Spoke, and I smiled. The men finished putting up all of Andrew's stuff, but then they started to hang a painting with a cover on it. When they finished hanging on it they pulled the cover off to reveal Andrew smiling with his sword over his shoulder. I smiled at the painting, and so did Tigress. "He will always be remembered." Tigress said. "Yes he shall always be remembered." I replied while staring at the painting. 'I will make you proud Andrew' I thought to myself.

**And done. I'm sorry if I made you cry, but it had to end this way...sorry. Anyways I'm trying to come up with another story. I want you guys to tell me what time period, and what factions you want me to have to fight or ally with to fight another enemy. Also if you want me to make it were humans are transported to the KFP universe or If KFP is transported to our world. Let me know.**


	9. The War of Brothers

**What's up guys? Mikat here with a different ending and the second part of "For Chinas Freedom". Enjoy.**

**P.O.V./Andrew**

"FIRE!" I yell as the cannons fire making the ground shake before us. The shells hit the walls killing enemy wolves, and blowing holes.

"CHARGE!" I ordered with a yell, and all my men as well as James's men charged the walls. The sound of enemy musket fire, and cannon fire rung in my ears as our fellow comrades fell. "Open fire!" I ordered, and the men started to fire upon the walls, and started climbing them as the rest of my men, and I were at the gate trying to bust it open. We kept trying as I watched friendly and enemy soldiers fall from the wall landing on the ground. Eventually we busted the gate open only to have a cannon fire grape shot at us. The shot went around me hitting the surrounding men around me. They were quickly replaced with hundreds of men charging inside as well as I was. The turmoil of battle, and screams of the dead or wounded filled the sounds of war. I was fighting a wolf as I watched my men fight the enemy. Regulars against regulars, and officers against officers. Both sides taking heavy casualties. I blocked the diagonal swing from the wolf, and spun his blade making it fly out of his paw, and I stab him through his chest killing him. I let him slide off my blade as I see Shen close the gates at the top of the steps, and orders his men to fall back to the stairs. "Men for line!" I ordered, and the men formed a line. "Fire!" I ordered, and the sound of hundreds of muskets being fired roared to the point of making you deaf. Hundreds of wolves fell, and I ordered another charge. As the men charged I sliced my way through enemies filling my rage, and bloodlust. I reached the gates busting them open with force. Shen looks at me with his evil, soulless eyes, and orders his personal guard to kill me. I easily take them down, and stand tall pointing my blade at Shen.

"Give up Shen. It's over." I tell him hoping he would give up.

"Not as long as i live!" Shen yelled, and charged me swinging, and jabbing his spear at me. (I do not know what weapon his has.)

I quickly parry his attacks, but he gets me on my left shoulder and kicks me in the chest knocking my sword out of my hands. He tries to stab me, but I grab his weapon and throw him away. I quickly get up, and grab my sword just in time to parry his attack. I spin our weapons causing him to slip, and i swing upwards diagonally cutting him in his right shoulder, and to stumble. I pull out my flintlock pistol, and shot him in his right side. He grabs his side in pain as I walk up to him to finish him off. I reach him only to receive a kick to the face sending me flying a couple of feet back landing on my back. I open my eyes seeing that Shen has jumped into the air coming downwards with his weapon. I grab my sword, and lift it upwards as Shen lands on it, and it goes through him. I stand up and let him slide off. I sheathe my sword, and walk back to the gate just in time to meet James as he gives me a brotherly hug. We both turn around watching our men cheering, and taking prisoners. We didn't notice Shen getting up, and reading a one of throwing feathers. Shen throws his last feather at me, but James knocks me out of the way receiving the feather in the chest.

"No!" I yell as several soldiers run up to Shen stabbing him with their bayonets making sure he's dead. I hold James in my arms knowing he's dead, and I look down a tear escaping my eye.

"Rest well James. You did us proud." I whisper, and let his men carry him off. I tell a fraction of our forces to help rebuild the city before heading back to Fort Greyhound.

**TIME SKIP/FEW MONTHS/**

It has been a few months since China has been liberated, and James's death. The emperor has let us built a city about the size of the Valley. I named the town after James naming it "Jamestown" in honor of him. I also built a memorial to him, and our fellow soldiers to honor their sacrifice. I am there now Hanging up James military uniform as well as his sword, and pistol. I stood there looking at everything including the painting that was hung above his spot. After a couple of minutes Tigress walks up behind me, and rest her paw on my shoulder.

"He was a good man Andrew." She says with a soft voice.

"Yes...yes he was." I respond.

"But...now I must attend to my city." I tell her with my usual tone, and walk outside with her by my side, and look at the flourishing city.

"May our people forever remember our cause." I say to myself as I walk back to my office, and Tigress back to the Valley.

**P.O.V./NONE/**

At the top of a hill was standing a 6ft 5in tall man who had a beard similar to Andrews, and was wearing grey clothing with the Arkansas battle flag on his arm looking through a telescope.

"So...that is my grandfather?" The unknown man asked himself as he pulled away from the telescope, and walked back to his 8,000 man regiment as they were sitting by campfires, and talking as well as other preparing weapons. The man looks in the distance hearing the all to familiar battle drums. "Yankees" He whispers to himself. "Men! Prepare yourselves!" He ordered, and his men grab their weapons, and jumped into the trenches preparing for the Union soldiers. The Union troops marched ever closer until they were spotted, and were in firing range.

"Fire at will!" The man yelled, and so was the first shots of another war was started...

**And done. I know it wasn't long, and it was kinda rushed, but I wanted to get the second part. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the second part as much as I will. Until next time!**


End file.
